The Godfather
by Bravo 1
Summary: The year is 1946. At New York City three families ended their bitter rivalry and united as one, from the love and friendship of their children had from one another. NH SS
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or the Godfather.

The Godfather

The Wedding

The year is 1946. At New York City three families ended their bitter rivalry and united as one from the love and friendship of their children had from one another.

In Long Island New York, a beautiful wedding was being held. It was located near the coast of the island. In the wedding it was surround by a huge brick with a fancy steel gate, as for the walk way were handmade stones perfectly a line. There were tables painted white covered with white table cloths as well on the chairs the smell of roses were everywhere, at the end of the area was a large arch cover with white roses. There were more than a hundred guests in this wedding. All seemed to be very powerful families or friends of the family.

"Isn't it beautiful my love, a gift from the Almighty for our son and daughter. What a proud occasion this is my love, the Uzamaki, Uchiha and Hyuga family's together as one, by the love of our children and their bond of friendship they had with one another has brought us together as one. This is a glorious occasion and should be remember until the end of time." The Uzamaki boss had golden blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, expensive tux that money could buy, a red tie and a small white rose on his left pocket.

"Yes, this is a proud and glorious moment my love. No more fighting, no more assassinations, just love and friendship. That's all we need is just that." The Uzamaki bosses wife had beautiful pink hair, emerald green eyes and a golden white dress.

"Sir the wedding is about to began in twenty minutes." Said a man with a scar above his nose.

"Good did you inform my children Naruto and Sakura about this?"

"Yes I have Godfather."

When the man left another came in a bit taller than both the Boss and the scar man.

"Godfather you have guests."

"Well tell them to enjoy them self or something Jiraya."

"No sir you have "guests"."

"Oh, don't wait for me my love, start the wedding even if I'm not here."

"Yes my love."

Arashi kissed his wife on the cheek and left with Jiraya. Jiraya led Arashi to what seemed to be his study room. In the study room was a huge red oak desk, in front of it was a chair made out of leather, behind the desk was a chair also made out of leather but with wheals on it, the floor was grass green and the walls were made out of oak tree wood. On the left of the desk was a red wood lamp table with a old fashion lamp on top of it. On the left was a jarrah wood bookshelf. On the left bottom corner was a red oak table with four other red oak chairs cover with leather on the seat and on the armrest. The door itself was also made out of red oak and in front of the door was the scar man

"Your first guest is…Mr. Tazuna." Said Jiraya

"Let him in Iruka." Arashi said waving his hand. Tazuna came in the room wearing a grey tux and blue tie. When he got in front of Arashi he grabbed his hand and kissed it and sat down.

"Arashi… Godfather, you know that your father and I have always been good friends and I asked him for so little. But I have a problem."

"And that is."

"A man by the name Gato has been sending men into my restaurant and killing all my guest. Now he thinks that he owns the place stealing all my food, forcing my daughter, hurting my grandson mentally and physically and now my son-in-law was just killed by his soldiers. Please Godfather help me." Tazuna started to cry by the awful memories.

"I will help you Tazuna and I will take this Gato out of the picture."

"Thank you Godfather." Tazuna cried out with glee. "Thank you so much Godfather." Tazuna kissed his hand and left with a smile on his face.

Arashi got up from his desk and ponder a bit while walking over to Jiraya. "…Send out Kakashi and Zabuza. They'll do the rest from there."

"Very good."

On the second floor Naruto was preparing himself for the wedding.

(knock knock)

"Who is it?"

"It's your Aunt Suzie you ungrateful little brat, NOW LET ME IN!" The voice was like of that of a fifty year old woman.

Naruto laughed and open the door seeing a red hair man.

"What's up you ungrateful brat."

"Gaara I swear…" Naruto laughed as well did Gaara giving each other a hug.

"Look at you, marrying and all. To not only to Godfather Hiashi's daughter, but the most beautiful woman that God have ever made."

"Yup she's an angel. And a damn good shooter."

"What about…you know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"You mean. Oh yeah. Prefect body, perfect shape and breast only a goddess can have."

"Nice. Oh by the way what about your sister who's she marrying again? It's Sasuke right."

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha we've been best friends since…time began. Even during Normandy we kept our back from the enemy."

"Damn."

Next to Naruto's room was Sakura's room; with her was Ino Yamanaka part of the Yamanaka family a good friend of the Uzamaki family.

"I'm so jealous of you Sakura; you're going to marry Sasuke." Said Ino

"Hehehe I know its dream come true." Said Sakura

"So where is your honeymoon going to be at."

"I don't know? My father said it's a secret."

"Must be a wonderful honeymoon if it's a secret."

"I know I'm just so happy." Sakura smiled happily, Ino couldn't hold it back and hugged Sakura tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Sakura."

"And I'm you Ino."

Back with Arashi.

"One of your wife sisters is here to see you." Said Jiraya

"Let her in." Said Arashi

A woman came in the room with brown hair and two paint marks on her cheeks. She wore a brown dress with small flowers matching the color of her dress and wearing sandals.

"Rin, good to see you."

"Good to see you to Arashi, I mean Godfather." Rin sat down on the chair. "Godfather I have a problem."

"And that is?"

"Last week Obito and I left to the Queens to visit my mother."

"The one who left the Uchiha family just so he can be with you?"

Yes, that's right. And when we got there we were attacked by the Bufera family. I escaped without harm but Obito was killed by them. And now I come to you to ask…"

"You want me to kill those who assassinated your husband."

"Yes…"

"Alright I will do what I can Rin."

"Thank you Godfather and whatever you want from me—"

"Please if I want something from you your sister will kill me."

"Thank you Godfather." When leaving the room she ran into Kakashi.

"Um…hello Kakashi…"

"…Rin…um I'm sorry about Obito. If there's anything that I can do…"

"No thank Kakashi but thank you." Rin walked off, but stop right next to Kakashi.

"Rin………you know that……(sigh) good bye Rin…"

"………Good bye Kakashi………………"

When she left Kakashi turned to the wall and slammed his head to the wall.

"Who do you want me to send Godfather?" Said Jiraya

"Send out Gai and Asuma to deal with all this." Said Arashi

"Very good Godfather."

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or the Godfather.

The Godfather

The Wedding part 2

"Hey Gaara remember that retarded kid in our division. What was his name…Johnson!" Naruto said leaning on a table.

"Yeah, I remember him. I still can't believe he was able to get into the Military. Remember that time at Overloon when Johnson ran into that house saving that family from the Germans. How many were there about twelve." Said Gaara

"I don't know how but he was able to kill of all the Germans and save the family at the same time." Said Naruto

"Yeah…… then he got shot in the leg…and was crushed by that German tank……" Their smiles turn into a frown.

"Damn Nazi's. He didn't deserve it…" Said Naruto

"Come on Naruto it's not a time to morn a fallen comrade, it's time to rejoice for you and Hinata. As well for your sister and Sasuke."

"Yeah I know, thanks Gaara." His frown turned into a smile.

(Knock knock knock)

"Who is it!?"

"It's me Naruto, Iruka!"

"Iruka, come in."

"Gaara."

"Iruka."

"Naruto the Godfather wants to see you." Said Iruka

"But the wedding will start in a few minutes." Said Naruto

"Yes he knows that but he said it's urgent."

"Fine I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll tell him that."

Naruto and Gaara left the room to meet Sakura and Ino in the hallway. "Hey Sakura, where are you going?"

"To see Hinata if she is ready, what about you?"

"Dad wants to see me. So I'll see you, Sasuke and my fiancé at the arch."

"Right, oh Naruto don't, get into a fight with dad."

"Well I'll try." Naruto went down stairs and Sakura turned her attention to Gaara when she sees Sasuke coming out of his room."

"Sasuke!" Gaara and Ino saw Sasuke and stood in front of Sakura so Sasuke won't see her. When Sasuke saw Gaara and Ino covering Sakura he was a bit confused.

"What are you two doing?"

"Sasuke the groom can't see the bride after the wedding!" Said Sakura

"Fine." Sasuke went back to his room; Sakura sighed and left to Hinata's room.

Naruto entered in the Godfather's room. "Godfather…"

"Naruto, come sit." Naruto did what he was told. He was uneasy about all this, the last time his dad wanted a meeting in his study was when he was eighteen.

"Naruto, you know that we all don't live forever, and I don't want to try…my point is the Uchiha already have an heir to their family, as well for the Hyuga's. Now you're going to get married and I need an heir—"

"The answer is still no _father._"

"Naruto…in order for our family to prosper there must be another Godfather. Only a member of the family can become the Godfather."

"If only family member can be the Godfather then let your second son take the title."

"Second son?"

"Gaara."

"Naruto, you found Gaara on the street like a rag dog—"

"But we also took him in as our own. Let him be the Godfather of our family, he's smarter than Sasuke, just as ruthless as Itachi, a better fighter than Neji and has a great deal of knowledge of politics than I. He already been through enough Godfather, isn't the Godfather motto you can't refused anything at the day of your daughter's wedding."

"No that's a Sicilian…but your right Naruto he has been through enough…I'll think about."

Naruto was about to leave the room when the Godfather said. "Naruto the wedding starts in five minutes." He nodded and went on his way.

"Hey why are you sleeping in the garbage can?" Said a ten year old Naruto. A small red hair boy shivered in fear at the sight of Naruto, thinking that he might hurt him or something.

"Hey don't be afraid of me, I won't hurt you." But the boy curled up tighter. Naruto got out of the garbage can. He wore a small winter hat, a brown jacket, brown gloves, a scarf, black pants and black shoes. Naruto looked around. But this was not easy for the stock market crashed and the entire country had to suffer a great depression and to make it worse it was the middle of winter. Naruto finally found a small Italian restaurant. It was a broken down restaurant serving only spaghetti and a small piece of bread. Even though it was a broken down restaurant it still served nice warm food that you could use to heat up your hands.

Naruto remember the spot where the restaurant was and left to find a tailor. He found it at last but like the Italian restaurant it was broken down. The clothing looked like they were thrown away in the dumpster or even found when somebody died on the streets. But Naruto had no choice but to buy the clothing from the tailor. He found good enough winter clothing, the clothes had a couple of holes but it was the only good clothes that he could fine. Now he needs to fine socks and shoes.

He found one but just like the others he found it was a broken down shoe store. Naruto bought black wool socks and shoes. One of the socks had a hole where the toe is at, the socks looked like it was once covered with flees but then again most of the socks in the shoe stores has flees but this one had almost none. The shoes were black but a bit ruffed up, it had mud, couple of holes and one of the shoes lost the string.

Naruto got all he needed and went to the Italian restaurant. It was still open because today a store or restaurant will be open for one day and then the next it would be closed. Naruto got a plate of spaghetti and a small piece of bread and took everything to the small redhead boy.

"Hey I got you some food and clothes." Said Naruto, placing everything in front of the garbage can. The small redhead boy moved closer and grabbed the plate so fast that Naruto couldn't see it. The redhead boy ate so fast it was like he had never ate in a hundred years.

"Wow you must be hungry…do you want some water and a desert?" The redhead boy looked at him and nodded.

"Would you like to come with me so you can tell what kind of desert you want? Or maybe you're still hungry; I can buy you some more food if you want."

The redhead boy looked at him with desperation, on one hand he didn't know nothing about this boy but on the other hand he'll get more food. The boy made up his mind and left the safety of the trash can to follow Naruto to get his food.

"First you should get change…hear I got you some clothes." The boy took the clothes and wore them on, they were two inches bigger than him but he felt comfortable in them.

"Well come one." Naruto grabbed his hand and took him to the Italian restaurant, but it was already closed down.

"Aww that sucks and I liked the ones who ran it. (sigh) Well come on." For an hour Naruto looked everywhere for a restaurant but most were closed down or even where just plain disgusting to buy any food. "Dang it I can't find anything…Hey maybe I can take you to my home." The small boy was a bit frighten now, if he goes to this boy's house he'll get food and a warm place to stay just for one night, but then again this boy's family might be malicious and might hurt him.

"Come we won't hurt you, we do this stuff a couple of times." The redhead boy looked deeply into his eyes and saw no lies in his words. He had to take a chance tonight there will be a horrible snow storm, one nobody will survive the night. He agreed and followed him to his house.

"So what's your name?"

"Um…Ga…Gaara."

"Gaara? No surname." He shook his head. "I don't have one because…I got rid of it."

"Why?"

"My…father tried to kill me just two weeks ago so I ran away. My brother and sister found me two days after I ran away and secretly gave me food and clothes. But my father got suspicious and they told me they had to stop giving me food and clothing. Now I live alone with no name, no family and no shelter." Gaara started to cry and Naruto tried to calm him down.

"We'll if it makes things better for you…you can live with us." Gaara stopped crying and looked at Naruto, his eyes were wide open, tears were still flowing out of his eyes and they were a bit red. "Re…really I…I can live with you?!"

"Sure, but you have to follow a couple of rules."

"Anything!"

"First you do as you're told. Second what are you?"

"What do you mean what am I?"

"Faith."

"Um I think my father never believe in that." Naruto grabbed a rosary out of his pocket.

"In my family were Catholics and every member of the family is a Catholic. So here." Naruto gave the rosary to Gaara placing it around his neck. "But aren't you Japanese?"

"Before the emperor declared to kill most of the Catholics my family left to Spanish Philippines islands

"Third you will go to school without complain got it." Gaara nodded.

"Lastly and this one of the most important rules…Never ever ever _EVER_ go against the Godfather. Or you will be killed on sight. Got it!" Gaara nodded a couple of times.

"Good." With that Gaara was now part of the Uzamaki Family but even though he was part of the family he did not have the name.

"Naruto…NARUTO!"

"What! Gaara?"

"The wedding is starting come on."

"What!?"

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or the Godfather.

The Godfather

The Wedding part 3

Naruto arrived at the arch next to Sasuke. "What took you so long?" Sasuke whisper to Naruto.

"Remembering the good times that's all." When he ended his statement the music started and the best mans and bridesmaid. Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten and lastly Konohamaru and Moegi. When everyone took their places the wedding music started and Hinata and Sakura were at the end of the walkway. Hiashi and Arashi held their daughters arms to the arch. Hinata and Sakura wore beautiful wedding gowns that it sparkles by the rays of the sun and beautiful flowers. When they arrived at the arch the couple turned around to the arch and the priest.

"In nomine Patri, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Today we celebrate the marriage of Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uzamaki. For not only this is the day of union of two couples but as well the union of three families once were separate now they are one. Let us begin.

Do you Naruto and Sasuke take Hinata and Sakura as your wife…"

"I do." In union.

"Hinata and Sakura do you take Naruto and Sasuke as your husband…"

"I do." In union

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride." The newly couple kissed each other and every cheered for them.

"Gaara I need to talk to you later." Arashi whisper

"Yes Godfather."

When the wedding ended The Newly Couples slow danced. "You look so beautiful Hinata." Naruto said then kissed her on the cheek.

"You look handsome Naruto." Hinata said laying her head on his shoulder, then Naruto held her tightly whispering "I love you".

"Sasuke...is this the happiest day you ever had?"

"Yes it is...my love..." Sakura giggled.

Back with Naruto and Hinata. "May I have this dance?" Said Hiashi. Naruto nodded and handed Hinata to her father and they started to dance. "I'm so proud of you my princess." Hinata smiled at her father and he smiled back at her.

Arashi asked his daughter for a dance and they started to dance. Sasuke went over to Naruto. "Naruto you know that we've been friends since ever, and we kept our backs from the German Nazi's." Said Sasuke

"Yeah..." Said Naruto

"All I want to say is that you ever need my help I'll be there, your enemy is my enemy from now on we are brothers." Sasuke and Naruto did the gangster handshake and hugged each other. After the hand shake/hug their mothers asked for a dance.

Jiraya was sitting on one of the tables, and then someone slid the chair back and sat next to him. "Hello Jiraya." The Consigliere of the Uchiha family said in a snake like voice.

"Orochimaru." Jiraya greeted him with a nod.

"How is being Consigliere in the Uzamaki family doing for you?"

"Good and you?"

"Not bad." Then the dance between Hiashi and Hinata ended by the Consigliere of the Hyuga family, Naruto took his place, Sakura went back to Sasuke and Arashi and his wife started to dance.

"What is it Tsunade? What is so damn important?" Said Hiashi.

"Godfather there someone to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Your brother, Hizashi."

"Where is he?" Hiashi said in an annoying tone

"In his car Godfather." When Hiashi left Jiraya and Orochimaru sneaked up behind Tsunade.

"Jiraya! Orochimaru! Long time no see eh!"

"Yeah it has been...Tsunade I want to give you something-" said Jiraya

"So have I Tsunade..." Both Consigliere were hiding a ring behind their back.

"Hold that thought I want you two to meet someone..."

"Some...one?" Both said in union.

Tsunade came back with a man with semi blue hair, a black silk clothes and black shoes. "This is Dan...my fiancé!" Just by those words both Jiraya and Orochimaru hearts was torn into pieces. "...I'm...happy fo..r ...you Tsunade." Said Jiraya as for Orochimaru he couldn't even muster a simple word.

"Thank you Jiraya." With that Tsunade and Dan left and Jiraya and Orochimaru were still dumbstruck by all this.

Hiashi found the car that his brother was in, it was a black 1941 Cadillac. When Hiashi entered the car his brother was on the right side of the car. He was wearing the same as his brother was wearing; it was a black tux white button up shirt, black shoes, black tie and a small red rose on his left side of his chest.

"Hello Hizashi."

"Hello Godfather." Hizashi said in a sad tone.

"There was a problem last night wasn't there?"

"Yes Godfather there was...but it wasn't my fault..."

"Just like the last time and time before and before that as well etc etc etc."

Back at the wedding Neji was enjoying a glass of wine, Neji wore a black tux just like everybody else black shoes, black tie, and a rose on the left of his chest, but unlike everybody else he wore a headband.

"Sir, someone wanted to give you this." Said one of the waiters handing Neji a large plate with a cover.

"Thank you." Inside the cover was a pistol with a suppressor and Neji left the area to do his job.

"Godfather I'm sorry...I know that I have never been one of your best...and caused enough trouble for the family...but I wish that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Of course I will Hizashi, my brother." Hiashi put right hand on his left shoulder. "Now my dear brother, go and enjoy yourself in my daughter's wedding."

Hizashi got up and left the car. (gunshot) Hizashi fell to the ground and saw his assailant.

"N..n.n...Neji?' Hizashi said weakly and tears poured out his eyes. "Sorry dad it's nothing personal...its business." Neji then shot his dad at the head and killed him instantly. Hiashi then came out of the car with tears flowing from his eyes. "I'm so sorry my beloved brother..." Hiashi left and went back to the wedding and Neji discarded the body.

Back at the wedding Hinata was still dancing with Naruto, she then saw her father with a frown and tears on his face. When he realized she was looking at him he tried to smile but was unable and left her sight.

A small tear trickled down her face. "What is it my love." Naruto asked, giving a kiss on her neck.

"Naruto...promise me that you won't take the title of Godfather..." Hinata snuggled on his shoulder. Naruto held her tightly and gave a never kiss to the neck. "I promise...do you want to go where we can be alone?" She nodded.

Naruto took Hinata to his old room; the room itself had a lively color on the walls, wooden floors, a large drawer and a queen size bed.

Hinata took of her wedding dress with the help of Naruto, when she was completely naked Naruto picked her up bridal style and laid her softly on his bed. Naruto kissed her softly on her neck then to her shoulder she moaned softly arching her head back. Then Naruto went downward to her breasts, he message her left breast and nibble on Hinata's right nipple. Next he pinched on her left nipple, Hinata held her moans back but it was too much that she moaned so loud that made Naruto turned on. Naruto then went lower to her womanhood and started licking her clit. She moaned louder and panted faster; Hinata started to mess up Naruto's spike hair.

When Naruto was done eating her up he took off his wedding clothes and laid Hinata and himself under the bed covers. He inserted his manhood into her womanhood and started to move up and down. At first it was slow the way how Hinata likes it; she then started to yell out his name and hugged him tightly. Naruto panted and held Hinata close to him and started to move faster. Hinata panted faster than Naruto by his eight inch erection she then wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto moved faster and deeper, the feeling Hinata was expressing was interrelating, pleasurable, painful and full of love towards her Naruto. Naruto arched back and spilled all his seeds inside her womb. He laid his head on Hinata's head and kissed her deep and laid right next to her while Hinata laid her upper body on his chest, "I love you" was the last thing they said to each before sleeping soundly.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Godfather.

The Godfather

The Wedding part 3

Jiraya and Orochimaru sat sadly at table only to see the woman they loved dancing with her fiancé. Finally one of them spoke. "We…should be…happy for her…right Orochimaru?" Said Jiraya "Yeah we should…" but that happiness for Tsunade and her fiancé only lasted for five seconds.

"Jiraya send Gaara to my office." Said Arashi. "Um…yes Godfather…" Jiraya walked up to Gaara and told him to meet the Godfather. "Jiraya what's with you?" Question Gaara. "Oh nothing…just…go meet the Godfather." Gaara did what he was told. Finally at the door of the Godfather's study room Gaara sighed deeply and entered into his study.

"Gaara come sit." Gaara sat in front of the Godfather's desk and was handed a box of cigars. "Want one Gaara." Gaara looked at the box a bit anxious. "Um…yes thank you Godfather."

Arashi got up from his chair and turned his back on him. "Gaara ever since my son brought you here we treated you like our own son. We fed you, we clothed you, we took you to school and we took care of you. Now you must do something for me." Gaara was getting nervous, his heart race, he was sweating and his hands started to shake. In his mind he thought what was the Godfather going to do to him? He didn't do anything bad, he did everything what the family told him to, he was good boy, went to church every Sunday and did not argue against the priests. So what is the Godfather talking about the past?

"My son, Naruto won't take the title of Godfather and has recommended you as the family's new Godfather… So I say to Gaara, my son, what is your answer?" Gaara heart just stop, his brain stop, his flow blood stop, even time itself stop, his dream has come true. If he becomes the Godfather than that means he is officially part of the Family, an Uzamaki. He will finally have a last name. Gaara stand up his legs were shaking but he was able to stop them, eyed Arashi and agreed to the title of Godfather. "Yes Godfather…I will become the next Godfather." Arashi walked beside him put his left hand on Gaara's right shoulder then pulled him in for a hug. "I knew you will…my son." By those words made Gaara have butterfly's in his stomach and tears swelled up in his eyes.

At the wedding Kakashi sat alone seeing Rin dancing and having fun with the other men. Though Kakashi wish he could just go up there and kick everyone's ass and kiss Rin on the lips, but his principle will not let him. So Kakashi has no choice but see her have fun without him. "Kakashi…isn't she beautiful?" Out of nowhere Zabuza (He wore black suit, black pants, black shoes and a black gloves." slammed his hands on Kakashi's shoulder leaning down to his right shoulder. Kakashi shook him off but Zabuza persist it and slid a chair next to him. "So what is it now? Love sick." Zabuza mocked him but he just ignore him. "You know what I think…I think you're just a wuse, yes that's right Kakashi you're a WUSE! I saw you slammed your head on the wall after you talk to Rin." Kakashi held back his anger and his urge to punch Zabuza in the face. "So what is it Kakashi, your to scare, to frighten, or is it you're so call "principles" is that right, huh. Yeah I'm right." Zabuza looked at his son Haku (Wearing the same as he is) impressing the ladies with his water tricks. "Look at that my son knows how to get the dames attention than you Kakashi." Zabuza chuckled, Kakashi started to get impatient, his urge to punch him was so immense he decided to leave the area and go inside the mansion. Zabuza chuckled and followed, when he entered Kakashi pulled him in to his face. "Listen and listen good Zabuza, my relationship with Rin is that of no concern of yours, GOT IT!" He whisper. Zabuza was not scared of Kakashi, he knew he would never punch his comrades, by his principle he will not.

"Whatever Kakashi…" Zabuza yanked Kakashi's hands off of him and walked away. Zabuza stop for a moment turning his head to his right. "You know she might feel the same." After he left Kakashi rested his head on the wall. "Fuck" Kakashi cursed slamming his head to the wall.

Sasuke and Sakura were done of dancing and went to Sakura's room to do something else. In Sakura's room had red oak wood on the wall, green carper, a queen size bed, a large drawer, reddish orange curtains on the left of Sakura's bed and a lamp table and lamp on the right of her bed. Sasuke and Sakura were naked and laid themselves on the bed kissing each other. Sasuke kissed Sakura wildly on her neck making Sakura moaned. He then slid his manhood inside of Sakura's womanhood, her womanhood was tight and juicy and when Sasuke slid his manhood inside her he moaned softly. He started to slowly move his waist back and forth, in and out. Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to move faster which made Sakura panted faster and moaned loudly. Finally Sasuke spew out his seaman in Sakura's womb.

"Damn…" Sasuke laid next Sakura and Sakura laid on top of Sasuke panting quietly. Sasuke swipe the sweat off his face while his other held Sakura close to him.

"Sasuke…" She panted his name.

"Yes my love." She nuzzled on his chest.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you to…my love." Sakura giggled and kissed Sasuke on the lips and slept on his chest quietly.

At a dark room in the Uzamaki mansion Jiraya and Orochimaru sat at a wooden table with only a small light bulb hanging down from the ceiling. Then the door open showing a twenty-five year old man sitting in front of the Consigliere.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Kabuto..." Said the Consigliere in union. Kabuto wore a black suit with a black tie and white button up shirt underneath the suit. Glasses, black gloves, black shoes and a black hat.

"So what is the job you want me to do?"

"This is what." Orochimaru handed him a picture of Dan. "Well he's a handsome fellow, what he took Tsunade away from you?" Kabuto smiled. Orochimaru and Jiraya twitched and Kabuto frowned.

"Yes, we want you to take him out." Said Jiraya. Kabuto smiled evilly. "Whatever you say Consiglieres." Kabuto left the dark room leaving Jiraya and Orochimaru behind.

"Do you...think Tsunade will...find out about all this Orochimaru?"

"I only hope not."

End chapter


End file.
